ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Siege of the Earth Part 1
With the Plumbers' Helpers by their side, Ben, Gwen, Paradox, and Azmuth have to stop Darkstar from conquering Earth. Plot Gwen: Did you contact the Plumber's Ben? Ben: The only Magister I can get a hold of is Grandpa and Korwak, who is a trainer. Grandpa is the only offical Plumber coming. Pierce: I don't think so. Look at this. Pierce shows him a disc and Ben turns it on. Max (hologram): Ben, if you found this recording, I might already be dead. I have infultrated Darkstar's lair. He has only his clones as guards. If you can defeat them, you can stop Darkstar once and for all. Then you will find the true leader. His name is.....AAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! Suddenly, Grandpa Max was zapped by Evil Sugilite and he fell over. Then Darkstar walked in front of the hologram. Darkstar: You better come help your Grandpa, Ben. His life depends on it. Ben: Grandpa! The recording ended. Ben: I'm gonna find him. Helen: Calm down Ben. Manny: Yeah pipsqeak. Max is like a father-figure to me. Gwen: Look guys, I can trace Darkstar. But I need something that belongs to him. Azmuth: How about his helmet. Gwen picks up the helmet and her eyes glowed pink. Gwen: Got him. He's in Los Soladad. Paradox: Then we must leave. They all got aboard the Rustbucket III ''and flew to Los Soladad. Ben: I'll scout the area. Wait here. He sneaked into a building with the lights on. Ben: Grandpa Max? Darkstar: Hello Tennyson. Ben: Where's Grandpa?! Darkstar: Gone. Darkstar cut a line and Grandpa came plummeting down. He was dead. Ben: You....You... KILLED HIM!!!!!!! Darkstar: Giving you a living Magister isn't very evil is it? Ben hit the Omnitrix. Drillpit: DARKSTAR!!!!!!!!! Ben repeatedly beat Darkstar. But when he was done, it turned out to be Evil Sugilite wearing an ID mask. Drillpit: One down. Five to go. Darkstar (to Ben on a screen): Silly Tennyson. It wasn't personal. Max was the opposition. He stood in my way...You see why I had to do it. Drillpit: I don't care. You're gonna face justice. He hit the Omnitrix Rath: RATH! LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN' DARKSTAR. NO ONE KILLS GRANDPA WITHOUT GETTING THEIR STOMACH CHEWED UP AND THEIR EYEBALLS PLUCKED OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Darkstar: Come and get me. (ends transmission) Ben ran to the team. Helen: You seem down. Rath: What is it to you? Gwen: Ben! Paradox: He just saw the death of his Grandpa. Everybody got a saddened expression. Gwen: I can trace Darkstar. Gwen traced him. Gwen: He's over in the barracks. They all walked inside in barracks, and they all fell into an underground tunnel. Darkstar: I see you discovered my base. Destroy them. Manny and Pierce fought Evil Ultimos. Gwen and Helen fought Evil Ben. Azmuth humorously fought Evil Azmuth. Paradox fought Evil Paradox. Paradox: Your fly is down. Evil Paradox: Huh? Evil Ultimos shot a blast at Pierce but he dodged it. The blast hit Evil Paradox, vaporizing him. Evil Ultimos: Oops. Pierce threw quills at Evil Ultimos. Evil Ultimos: Hey! Pierce: Now Manny! Manny got his guns out and repeatedly blasted Evil Ultimos. Manny: Eat chocolate! Evil Ultimos: What? Pierce threw chocolate into Evil Ultimos's mouth, making him brown and weak. Manny easily killed him with one punch. Evil Azmuth and Azmuth kept slapping eat other like crazy. Azmuth and Evil Azmuth: Owwww! Quit it! Ow! Ben grabbed Evil Azmuth and put him into a bug zapper, electricuting him and killing him. Evil Ben hit his Ultimatrix. Humungousaur (Evil): DIE! He stomped on Gwen. Ben: Oh please. Negative Ultimatrix. Overight code, 0-0-0. Negative Ultimatrix: Overight accepted. Ben: Negative Ultimatrix, explode in T-10 seconds. Humungousaur: NO!!!!!!!! Evil Ben got vaporized as the Negative Ultimatrix exploded. Darkstar: The master will not be happy. Ben: Master? Darkstar: Kill me, but the master will ultimately destroy you. Ben: Shut up. He hit the Omnitrix. Heavy Metal: Heavy Metal! He combined his super strength with his sonic screams, nearly destroying Darkstar. Darkstar: The nightmare is over. It's over. Pierce: Well, we better get going. All but Gwen and Ben: Bye Ben. Azmuth: I can transport us home. Azmuth teleported Paradox, the Plumbers' helpers and himself home. Ben: So what do you suppose he ment by the nightmare and the "Master". Gwen: I don't know. But at least it's over. Vilgax: Oh, but the nightmare is just beginning, isn't it my slave? Ultimate Kevin: Yes my Master. Ben and Gwen: Kevin?! ''To be continued... Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Unlimited Power